Fascinating New Thing
by leeta-starr
Summary: First season. Darien has just recently come to realize his feelings for Serena and now wants to be more than just friends. Now all he has to do is tell Serena. *finished*


Disclaimer: I don't own the song….only sailor moon!

Author's notes: Ok this is my first song fic but it's good so read it, ok. Hope ya like it!

Fascinating New Thing by Semisonic

[Fascinating new thing]

Darien slowly walked down the street, he knew what was about to happen it was the same as always. In a minute she would be there, running at top speed hoping to be on time for once. Day after day she would round the corner and slam right into him giving him the perfect chance to tease her. He didn't even need to be going in this direction, at first he thought he just like making her mad and took him quite a while to figure out the real reason. 

[You Delight me}

Smack! 

'Right on time'

"Late again, Meatball head?" He asked still holding her from when the collided and naturally he had his mischievous grin.

"You're an ass hole Darien Chiba!" Serena shouted as she once again began to run towards the large prison they call school.

[And I know you're speaking of me]

For the first time in a long while Serena made it on time…ok more like two seconds early and as usual she wasn't paying attention to what the teacher was saying. As always Serena drifted off into her own thoughts which usually consisted of Andrew and how she could get his attention after school, but not today she found her self thinking about Darien and their encounter earlier.

[Fascinating new thing]

Gag* 'What is wrong with me today' she thought, 'Probably due to lack of food' she smiled at her great excuse giving her a reason to sneak into her lunch. 

After school Serena went straight to the arcade hoping to get to spend some quality time with her Andrew. When she entered she spotted him talking to the one and only Darien Chiba. She let out a groan knowing what was about to happen. 'God, I hate that guy. Why does he always have to be so mean to me?' Her mood fell as she thought about it and sat a good 5 seats down from the bar stool Darien was sitting at. 

"Hey Serena the usual?" He asked, momentarily breaking his conversation with Darien. Serena smiled and nodded, happy to finally get some attention. As Andrew went to prepare a large chocolate shake, Darien walked over to Serena and sat down beside her. 

[Get beside me]

"Well nice to see you again" He said with his usual grin plastered to his face.

"What do you want Baka?" She said her eyes fixated on Andrew, which made Darien jealous and even a bit angry.

[I want you to love me]

"What? Can I not come over to say hi?" He asked with a pout.

"You never come to say hi, you come over here to call me meatball head and anything else you can think of." With that Serena got up and left with tears in her eyes threatening to spill over, her milkshake left forgotten.  

[I'm surprised that you've never been told before]

"What did you do this time?" Andrew was angry that Darien would never give this girl a break he always seemed to upset her. 

"I said hi." Darien stood and went to go after Serena, he felt sorry for her, he honestly didn't mean to hurt her. 

Darien walked all over trying to find her when he finally spotted her sitting on a swing at the park. She was looking at her feet, she seemed to be thinking heard about something and her eyes were slightly puffy telling him she had been crying. He thought she looked like an angle sitting there with the setting sun hitting her, making her glow. 

[That you're lovely and you're perfect]

He walked over to where she was sitting and asked her if she was all right. Serena quickly wiped her eyes clearing any tears that remained. 

"Why would you care?" She was hoping he would just leave and let her be. 

[And that somebody wants you]

"I do and I didn't mean to upset you."

"Really? Then what did you mean to do Darien?" Serena was on the verge of tears again so she got up to leave before Darien could see. 

"Well I tried to say hi, you know start a normal conversation."

[Fascinating new thing]

"Our conversations are always the same and frankly I don't care if we never talk again." Serena, now in tears walked away but before she could get far Darien called back to her.

"Do you really mean that Serena?" Darien asked with pain filling his voice. Serena had notice the hurt tone and turned to look at him, sure enough his expression matched his voice. 

[Want a temporary savior]

"Why?" Serena didn't know what else to say but she wanted to know why this made him so sad, she thought he would prefer things this way. 

"Because," He whispered, taking a step towards her, "I don't think I could live without being able to see and talk to you every day." 

[Fascinating new thing]

"Great, now you can't live with out torturing me everyday." Serena couldn't figure out what Darien was talking about but she wanted too find out. 

[Don't betray them]

[By becoming familiar]

"No, I can't live with out loving you everyday." He said taking another step forward.

[I'm surprise that you've never been told before]

Serena just stood there for a couple of seconds, trying to process what she had just heard. Nobody had ever said that do her, with the exceptions of her parents, and Darien was the last person she expected to hear it from.

"Why?" She whispered, she had to know the truth, she couldn't handle it if he was playing some cruel joke on her. "Why would you love…me?" 

[That you're lovely and you're perfect]

"How could I not? Your always so alive so happy you can make anyone smile by just walking into a room." He said, again, taking a step closer. Serena stood there in shock, still absorbing everything he was saying in disbelief. 

"Dari…" Serena didn't get a chance to finish her question before she felt Darien's lips on hers. 

[And that somebody wants you]

After a few seconds Serena realized what was happening and she took a step back.

[I'm surprise that you've never been told before]

"Serena what's wrong?" He asked staring at her shaking form and the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Your wrong Darien, you don't know me, you don't love me. I'm nothing special there are hundreds of people out there that are lot better than me. 

[That your priceless yeah you precious]

Darien stared at her in shock; she didn't really believe that did she?

[I'm surprise that you've never been told before]

"Nothing special? Serena, how can you say that? Your beauty alone is enough to get every guy you passed mesmerized."

"What are you talking about?" Serena, by this point, was truly confused. 

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed!"

[That you're lovely and you're perfect]

And that somebody wants you]

Serena looked up at him with tear filled eyes, she could see it on his face, he was telling her the truth.

[I'm surprised that you've never been told before]

Darien lifted up his hand and wiped the tears away and let his hand rest on her cheek. When Serena looked back into his eyes, she smiled seeing the look he had in his eyes and she allowed him to kiss her again. 

 [That you're priceless yeah you're holy]

Well I thought the song fit pretty good anyway I love to hear what you thought so just go and click that little button at the bottom of the page that says go, ok?


End file.
